Kanto Adventure
by AnarchistLimited
Summary: Take a look on the start of one legend's adventure as he takes his first step into becoming Champion. Red, a boy who lives in Pallet Town. He receives his first Pokemon. With his friend Leaf while being competitive with his rival Blue, will go on an adventure to become the very best. This is the Kanto Adventures!
1. Red vs Blue 1

**I don't own Pokémon or their characters**

 **Kanto Adventure**

 **Boulder Badge Arc**

 **Chapter 1: Red v. Blue 1**

* * *

Red was getting dressed as he put on his hat. "Red, you're going to be late." Red's mother said.

"Alright," Red said and he put some things in his bag pack. He ran out of his room and down the stairs. "Mom, I'll be leaving!"

"Alright son, you're ready to start your Pokémon adventure?" Red's mom asked.

"Yes, mom," Red replied before getting patted in the head.

"You come and visit time to time. Call me and please… do not be reckless."

"Mom." Red groaned and smiled. His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek. Red walked to the door. "Next time you see me, I'll be closer as a Champion!" Red winked before walking off.

"…That kid. Good luck."

Red was outside his house. He smiled while seeing some Pidgey flying around. He smiled and started to walk towards the exit of the city.

"Red-kun!" Red gasped from feeling someone hug his stomach.

"Huh?" Red looked back and saw Leaf hugging him. "Leaf-chan…"

"Come on Red, we need to go get some Pokémon." Leaf moved back. She smiled and put her hands behind his pack. She started to shove him forward.

"Calm down," Red said as Leaf kept moving him forward.

"Woah, there!" A man said which made Leaf stop shoving Red. She moved away from Red and turned around.

Red looked back and he saw the person he heard so much about. "Professor… Professor Oak…"

"So you're Red, I heard much about you." Professor Oak smiled at the young boy. "Are—."

"Professor! Do you… Do you know me?" Leaf leaned closer to Professor Oak who stepped back.

"Well, who are you?" Professor Oak smiled awkwardly and shivered.

"I am Leaf, I am going to be the strongest trainer behind Red."

"You mean the second strongest?" Oak asked and Leaf blinked. "Never mind, but you shouldn't enter an area full of Pokémon without one."

"We are going to catch a Pokémon though!" Leaf stood proudly.

"And how will you do that?" Oak asked Leaf who was about to answer but paused to think. "Ah, children… look now. I can actually start your adventures. You need Pokémon correct?"

"Yes," Red nodded and Oak turned around.

"Follow me to my Lab," Professor Oak said and walked, the two followed. "The world of Pokémon is mysterious and very vast… things that can only be seen by the human eye. I believe… I believe that everyone in the world should embrace Pokémon as part of their lives." Oak got the Lab and opened the door. "And maybe you two can become a part of that adventure."

Oak entered. Leaf ran in while Red walk in.

"Huh…" Red stared and suddenly he became disgusted. "Why are you here?"

"Oh look who it is. If it isn't Red," It was Blue, Red's childhood friend.

"Blue-kun, what brings you here?" Leaf walked up without noticing Red's disdain towards Blue. Blue has always been better than Red as they grew up.

"I am here the same reason granddad brought you guys… I am here to become a Pokémon trainer." Blue crossed his arms and smugly smiled at Red.

"Grandad, you never told me Professor Oak was your grandpa," Red told Blue.

"Never asked…" Blue turned to Oak. "So can we please get our Pokémon?"

"Wait… you must let Red choose first."

"What? Why?" Blue got up and glared at Red.

"Because he was the one who wanted to become a trainer for a long time. Just allow him." Oak patted Blue in the head. Blue pouted and Professor Oak took out a poke-ball case. He opened it and three poke-balls were seen.

"Which one would you like Red, the fire Pokémon Charmander, the grass Pokémon Bulbasaur, or the water Pokémon Squirtle?"

Red looked down at the case. He closed his eyes and picked up the poke-ball of Charmander. "I choose Charmander—."

"Then I got Squirtle!" Blue pushed Red to the side and picked up Squirtle's poke-ball.

"Red-kun!" Leaf walked to Red and tried to help him up. His glare was just kept his eye on Blue who smirked.

"Now that I have my Pokémon, I'll—."

"Battle me!" Red went up to Blue's face who had a permanent smile on him. "Why don't you battle me?" Red's voice filled with jealousy and tension.

"You think you can beat me, I mean I would like my streak to be 1-0. Why don't I start with you?" Blue moved back.

"Guys," Leaf moved in between the two boys. "We shouldn't do this here…" she said nervously.

"They can," Oak agreed and Leaf was surprised. "I'll let these two battle this one time. Since their Pokémon have no real move." Oak told and then Red nodded.

"I choose you! Charmander!" Red screamed and Charmander came out. He smiled and jumped up.

"Heh, looks like a loser already… go Squirtle!" Blue let out his Pokémon who spun around his shell before jumping up. Leaf clapped her hands and she was giddy with excitement.

"They both look so cute. No Oak, don't let them fight." Leaf giggled while Oak was a bit weird out. Suddenly he turned to the two boys who were just staring at each other. "I don't know how battle works Professor Oak…"

"It's easy, the trainer is there to support their Pokémon. At times, the Pokémon becomes experienced enough that some orders don't have to be said and they know. But for Pokémon who are starting out with a trainer. It's the trainer's job to help their Pokémon grow."

"Squirtle beat that Pokémon with Tackle!" Squirtle ran up to Charmander.

"Dodge it," Charmander jumped up and Squirtle looked up surprised. Charmander growled while Red was smiling now.

"Go Red-kun!" Leaf cheered.

"Charmander Scratch!" Charmander moved down and hit the face of Squirtle. Squirtle flipped back and hit the wall. The aids gasped at the crack. Charmander landed and Red's eyes became focused, "Scratch again!"

"Tail Whip," Squirtle moved forward and wagged his tail. It made Charmander lose focus and flinch. "Tackle," Squirtle moved forward and hit Charmander. Charmander gasped and screamed in pain. He got smashed down to the ground which caused a crack.

Charmander was trying to breathe as Squirtle stood over it. "Tackle again!" Blue ordered and Squirtle jumped up.

"Dodge!" Red screamed in a panic and Charmander was once again smashed down to the ground. Charmander spits out while his breath was silent. Leaf gasped as Red shivered.

Charmander whimpered while holding his stomach. Squirtle moved away from Charmander who was in pain. Blue smiled was about to say something before Charmander was starting to get up. Charmander gasped and panted.

Charmander growled and roared out. Squirtle flinched before Blue tilted his head. "Finish it, Tackle," Blue said and Squirtle tackled. Charmander was pushed back and hit the wall. He collapsed to the ground and stayed still. Red put his head down and returned Charmander to his poke-ball.

"And the winner is Blue!" Blue boasted while Leaf was surprised. Red didn't speak before Blue turned around.

"Even now… I'm better," Blue stuck out his tongue. "I'll smell ya later," Blue chuckled and walked away.

Leaf glared and grabbed the poke-ball of Bulbasaur. "Hey, idiot!" Leaf insulted, Oak and Red was surprised with her outburst. Blue stopped and turned to look at Leaf. "Battle me now!"

Leaf showed the poke-ball. Blue blinked, "I am not in the mood right now. But I will one day. I'll see you later Leaf." Blue waved off and left the lab.

Leaf pouted and ran forward, but Red caught her.

"No," Red said, "I lost fair and square." Red smiled, "I just need to get stronger."

"But…" Leaf was silent on Red's look. He didn't want Leaf to just push herself for the wrong thing.

"That's right," Oak said and Leaf looked back. "That is how it is. You can't win them all, but you can't lose them all. You grow… right now Red has received his first loss, but it won't be his last loss. You must accept losing." Oak patted Red's head. "Sooner or later you will win him."

Red nodded, "I wanted to ask Blue about this, but since he left I'll ask you two. I have a Parcel in Viridian City, you just need to pass through Route 1. Would you like to Red?"

Red thought about it and nodded, "Yes, I will!" Oak then turned and he was surprised seeing Leaf with the poke-ball.

"This is yours…" Leaf said to Oak who took a look at the poke-ball.

"No," Oak grabbed Leaf's other hand and placed it over the poke-ball. "It's yours, you have shown nothing, but undefined loyalty towards your friend. I think you'll be perfect as a Pokémon trainer."

"Really?" Leaf asked and Oak nodded. "Yes, I have a Pokémon!" Leaf cheered while holding her poke-ball up. Red smiled along with Oak.

Leaf summoned Bulbasaur and caught it. "I love you Bulbasaur," Leaf snuggled her Pokémon who also giggled. "I love it…"

Red turned to the side and he glared. _"I couldn't beat him… I will one day."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I got some things to explain. This won't be the exact same as the manga series, but the timeline will be the same. One thing, I know what Zinnia said in Omega and Alpha, but the timelines are the same.**

 **So right now, both Kanto and Hoenn adventures are happing at the same time. No other adventure. And about Mega Evolutions, they will exist in all adventure, but the Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, and Unova 2 adventures won't have prominent Mega Evolution. They will exist, but won't be shown all too much or play an important part.**

 **I know Gen 7 is coming, but I'll do a special on that later on… maybe.**

 **For now, only the six Generations exists. If you guys really like the story, tell me. Should I have like nicknames for the trainers Pokemon?**

 **Also, later on, I might let you guys decide which Pokemon(s) the trainer should catch in the area.**

 **One thing, because I kind of want to go for the lore. I will ask this until I get enough answers or an answer. Should I do a mini-story about the "Death" of Raticate?**

 **One last thing. Red is the main character. It means it's his story. So it's done in his perspective. Him and Leaf "could" (not will) separate and we may never hear from her.**

 **Same with Brandon in the Hoenn Adventures.**


	2. Pokédex

**I don't own Pokémon or their characters**

 **Kanto Adventure**

 **Boulder Badge Arc**

 **Chapter 2: Pokédex**

* * *

"Leaf-chan I told you I'm fine…" Red said while walking along the road of the Route 1. They both were heading to get Oak's Parcel from Viridian City.

"But you're not talking much," Leaf said to Red who groaned.

Red was still a bit disappointed that he lost to Blue. So many times of him losing to Blue and he still can't be able to win. _"Maybe next time."_

"There has to be something that could cheer up… how about we battle?" Leaf went in front of Red who blinked. "What?"

"I don't think so. I don't feel like getting into a battle." Red said and this made Leaf pout.

"You were begging for a battle with Blue-kun, but you wouldn't battle with me?" Leaf asked and Red looked away. "Red-kun!"

"I told you not to worry," Red said to Leaf. "I will be alright."

"You better," Leaf turned around and crossed her arms. Red sighed before spotting something on a tree. "Hey isn't that a Pokémon?"

"Where?" Leaf looked around and Red guided her vision. There was a Pidgey sitting on a branch of a tree. The Pidgey titled its head to look at the two young trainers. "Oh!" Leaf screamed and Red was caught off guard. "That's a Pidgey, they are very common in this area!"

"Good to know…" Red said surprised before Leaf took out a poke-ball. "You're not—."

"I choose you, Bulbasaur!" Leaf screamed and released her small Pokémon.

"Leaf-chan… you realize that—."

"This will get you motivated, watch me!" Leaf pointed at herself while Red shrugged. "Bulbasaur, you know what to do, Tackle!" Leaf commanded and Bulbasaur ran forward.

Bulbasaur jumped up and tackled the small Pidgey. Pidgey fell from the tree and landed on the ground. Bulbasaur soon joined it.

"Bulbasaur, use another Tackle!" Leaf ordered and Pidgey looked at the green Pokémon running its way.

Pidgey flew up and Bulbasaur missed. Pidgey then glided down and tackled Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur screamed in agony as Leaf flinched.

"No, Bulbasaur use Growl!" Leaf ordered as Bulbasaur growled at the Pidgey.

Pidgey flinched quickly before throwing sand into Bulbasaur's eyes. Bulbasaur tried his best to wipe his eyes.

"Use Tackle!" Leaf screamed out before Pidgey looked over. It was tackled by Bulbasaur who had his eyes shut from the sand. Pidgey hit the tree and collapsed to the ground.

"Perfect!" Leaf smiled before reaching for her pocket. "Huh?"

"You don't have any poke balls to catch a Pidgey…" Red told Leaf who was surprised. "We only have our Starter Pokémon, remember?"

"What? No Way!" Leaf screamed and she suddenly saw the injured Pidgey fly away. "Ah…" Leaf was silent with shock.

"I wanted to tell you that you didn't have to fight in order to motivate me. I get that you wanted to show me something, but at least think." Red poked Leaf's head. "You were good."

"I was?" Leaf asked.

"You did better than I did honestly," Red chuckled before Leaf gave a warm smile. Leaf returned her Bulbasaur to his poke-ball.

"You could have handled this better," Leaf said and Red turned to look over.

"I can see Viridian City. Let's go," Red pointed and the two nodded at each other. They both started to walk as Red suddenly looked down.

" _That attack… it could have blocked Bulbasaur's vision to the point where Leaf would have actually lost… and from what I saw… Growl seems to not have an effect except for lowering attack. That could be useful, maybe."_

"Viridian City!" Leaf's eyes glowed from being face to face with the city. "I never been in another city like this," Leaf told.

"It's much bigger than Pallet Town. But supposedly other cities are bigger. Especially the ones with Gym badges." Red got a wide smile.

"Badges?" Leaf asked and Red nodded.

"They are badges, you can earn eight and cement yourself a Pokémon League master. Which I aim for…" Red said and Leaf was in awe.

"Huh? Hey, Red-kun…" Leaf was staring at something else. Red looked over at the girl. "What is that place?" Red turned and saw a red building.

"That's a Pokémon Center," Red explained and walked forward. "It is used to heal your Pokémon upon the battle. You see the blue one?" He pointed at the blue building. "That's the Poke-mart. Usually used to buy items when traveling. There we can find items that would heal or help our Pokémon when we can't go to the Center."

"Oh, that's so cool… we should go there now!" Leaf pointed.

"Which one?" Red asked and before he could speak. He was dragged off by Leaf, who was heading for the Poke-mart. Once they entered a man looked over.

"Sorry, we don't have any items currently." He explained and his words disappointed Leaf. "Huh?" He saw Red who had a poke-ball sticking out of his belt. "You're a Pokémon Trainer… may I ask where you are from?"

"I'm from Pallet Town," Red said and immediately the store owner shot up.

"R-Really another… will you do me a favor?" He moved away from the counter and towards Red who was surprised.

"A favor?" Red leaned back and the man nodded.

"I want you to give a Parcel to Oak," the man showed a wrapped envelope. Red's eyes widened.

"Hey, we were coming here for this too…" Red said and the man's smile became even wider.

"Oh thank goodness, another boy came by and he just simply left. Said he was busy. He seemed arrogant," Red flinched and thought of Blue immediately. Red gritted his teeth before calming down.

"Thank you, I'll give it to professor Oak at once. Thank you," Red bowed.

"No, thank you. I was worried this wouldn't make it on time." The man touched his chest and gave a small bow.

"Sir," Leaf shot up, "when will you be able to sell stuff like poke-balls?" Leaf asked.

"Don't worry. The truck will arrive very soon. I will have everything here once you two come back." He answered and Leaf's face became bright.

"Alright!" Leaf then ran to the door. "Come on Red, we have a Parcel to send back." Red nodded nervously before turning to bow once again. He exits the store with a surprised owner who then smiled in relief.

"Wait…" Red grumbled while Leaf jogged back to Route 1.

"You're being a slowpoke Red… I thought you would at least be more excited. Are you still down after losing to Blue?"

Red was silent and turned his head. "No," he passed Leaf and she sighed. She followed Red who didn't say a word. He kept moving forward until he heard a small scuffle in a large grass area.

"Huh?" Red and Leaf looked over. A small Rattata came on out. He sniffed around and suddenly Leaf touched Red's shoulder.

"This is your chance Red," Leaf shoved Red forward who grumbled. He looked down and Leaf pouted. "Red, you can't always be afraid to fight. I mean you won't always win or lose. You can only get stronger by going against your fear. You taught me that!"

Red looked back at Leaf who had a serious look in her eye. Red shivered and took out a poke-ball. "Go! Charmander!"

Charmander came out and Rattata was surprised. Rattata then growled at Charmander who glared. "He wants to battle…?"

Red remembered his Pokémon being hit by Squirtle. "I won't lose this time!"

"That's right!" Leaf cheered on while Red moved his arm forward.

"Charmander! Use Growl!" Charmander growled which stopped Rattata from attacking.

" _Leaf used growl to decrease the attack power or the attack…"_ Red thought. "Now Charmander, Scratch!" Charmander slid down and scratched the side of Rattata. Rattata growled before then tackling back Charmander. Red flinched from being reminded.

"I won't be afraid anymore! Charmander Scratch!" Charmander scratched once again. This time, it moved Rattata back. "Once more!" Charmander growled forward and pulled back his arm. He hit Rattata which caused him to whimper.

He was scratched up into a tree. He slammed himself into the tree. Then landed on the ground. Red looked and a smile formed from his mouth. "I won…" Red smiled and Charmander smirked.

"I won!" Red screamed and Leaf cheered. Charmander turned around and nodded at Red. The poke-ball took back in Charmander before Leaf pat Red's shoulder.

"I told you. You won't always lose," Leaf said and the injured Rattata ran away. Leaf and Red both laughed before Red stared at his poke-ball _._

" _I won't grow unless I train. I will lose, but I must always overcome that. That is what it means to be a trainer…"_

"Let's go back," Red pointed towards Pallet Town.

…

"Oh thank you," Professor Oak smiled while taking the package. "Can you two wait here for a moment? I have something to give you." Professor Oak turned around and went through a shelf.

"Blue-kun…" Leaf spoke and Red turned around. Blue was smiling the whole time.

"You…" Red wasn't glaring, but his face showed some type of anger.

"Did you do well so far? You two aren't crying so you guys survived Route 1." Blue chuckled while Leaf moved forward.

"Hey! What about me and you. I want to battle you!" Leaf growled at Blue who passed her.

"I only came here because Gramps called me. Is there something you want?" Blue was standing next to Red.

"Yes. I have a gift for you three." Leaf, Blue, and Red stood by each other. They saw a red device on Professor's Oak table. "This here is a Pokédex… this device is able to record all Pokemon." Oak picked on up.

"It can scan and transport data into here. Mostly the Pokémon from Kanto of course. But overall a good device. You can find out about Pokémon here. The information you are not aware of. Even supposed locations of their whereabouts." Professor Oak closed his eyes.

"I spend a large portion of my time studying and learning about these Pokémon. I only have three Pokémon to show. Bulbasaur," Leaf smiled "Squirtle," Blue chuckled "And Charmander." Red nodded.

"There is a vast majority of Pokémon. I want you to find them all. Catch them all one day. Complete the research I couldn't. What I started. And in the way you can become Gym Leaders. There will always be Pokémon strong, rare and powerful. Would you three be willing to handle the task of completing the Pokédex?"

"Of course," Red went forward and Blue looked over shocked. "I will do my best Professor. You gave me this Charmander. And now… I will return the favor." Red took a Pokédex.

"Tch kidding me," Blue picked one up. He and Red glared at each other. "I will be the Champion and become the one to complete the dex before you." Blue and Red grew tension.

"But for now, I'll just go." Blue then passed Red who looked back. Leaf was about to argue for a battle, but Red stopped her. "Small ya later," Blue waved and exit the lab.

"Foolish little one, he always was in a rush." Oak shook his head. He took the last Pokédex and gave it to Leaf. Leaf opened it and giggled while seeing that the three starters were already scanned.

"Red-kun, we can now scan and learn more about Pokémon. Which mean you will be able to become better and me too." Leaf told and Red nodded.

"Professor, may I ask. How many Pokémon did you encounter in your time before this was made?" Red asked and Professor Oak leaned to the side.

"I think… about 149," he answered and Red was surprised. Leaf's mouth shot down while Red regained a smile. "What is it Red?"

"I will catch them all," Red bowed and nodded to Oak. Oak got a warm smile as Red started to walk off.

"Wait," Leaf jogged over to Red.

"I see something strong in him, Blue and Leaf. I hope you three have a safe trip." Oak turned around.

"Wait," Oak's aid came by as Red was leaving with Leaf through the door. She suddenly handed the two, five poke-balls. Leaf was surprised while Red was confused. "These are five poke-balls. I forgot to give them to you last time. You can use those to catch Pokémon." The Aid smiled.

"Thank you," Leaf got giddy with excitement. The Aid bowed while Red bowed back. "We can catch Pokémon now!"

* * *

 **Thanks for viewing and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will hopefully be out soon, but I will also update on the Hoenn Adventures. Remember both are taking place at the same time.**


End file.
